The Demon Tribe Next Door
by AxialisLive
Summary: A crossover from increak96's Legend of Zelda and meijosui's Legend of Zelda, but all centred on Ghirahim from Legend of Zelda-Skyward Sword.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers:**

** -Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo  
>-Shai, Kanji and Axialis belongs to IC96 (increak96)<br>-Veidelle, Anaya and Goltary belongs to MJS (meijosui)**

* * *

><p><span>The Demon Tribe Next Door- <span>_Prologue_

Axialis held an Annual Ball assembled the castle court of the wealthiest Demon Lord. Demon Lord Ghirahim whom many may think is ruthless, evil, infamous and vile lounged in his snug throne. His guests were afraid of him and would only approach him with caution. The dukes, governors, commanders had no voice in any of Ghirahim's affairs, not even one in the Surface. Though the event unfolded a rather cheerful one as many danced in pairs with an exquisite orchestral ensemble where some of the demon children servants were involved in.

Lady Veidelle, the older sister of the Demon Lord was an easygoing demon and spent most of her time chatting with her little brother. He silvery hair was tied half with a folded bun. "This is indeed my first time seeing more children involved at the ball but where is the other child you have been mentioning about? What's his name Shao...? Shea...?"

"Shai, he prefers behind the scenes… unlike the others." Ghirahim said nonchalantly fiddling with the hem of his cloak.

"I heard you took the child from this dreaded island of the goddess." She whispered. "Do you know what this means? Demons will start fearing you more and misconceptions and fear from the humans will start spreading."

"Vei, why don't you just stop worrying about me, if fear is generating and so be it. Humans will not live long up there, the old generations pass out too quickly and orphans are taken in by the silly academy they have there."

"Demise will be proud of what we have accomplished in Goltary, the mass of humans are extinct thanks to your army Ghirahim." Veidelle chuckled sipping from her teacup.

Ghirahim sighed and held his hand to his sister, "May I have this dance then?"

"You'll embarrass me won't you?" Veidelle asked cynically

"So how is Goltary fairing, is it as grand as the chosen Axialis?" Ghirahim asked, knowing the answer already.

"I can only maintain what my dear Demise have accomplished for Goltary, Axialis is magnificent in terms of the massacre of humans. If I could relive that day again and see my beloved King hold me when he plunged the sword in rebellion to the Grand Sheikah, my life will be at ease. Anaya as well, she is a sweet child and always serving. I wish I never had put her in danger, locked the door when the battle was at hand…."

"These grievances must end. Once I revive Demise, Anaya will be revived as well. Only master knows how to revive her. Eternal damnation to the human existence will be complete and their existence will be obsolete. Demise was right, the decaying of humans will allow our race to flourish and I still hold the view ever so strongly. " Ghirahim hugged Veidelle in assurance of the plan. They stopped their waltz and sat back down.

"So you have two slaves, Shai and Kanji. Tell me more about these two children; I also have my own who follows me around. Those girls are about the same age as your own. Besides I've visited this time and your vacation to Goltary would fill my heart with-"

"Rainbows… I appreciate your invite and it is true, Demise hates overworking. Anyways it does sound like an idea. I think since you've arrive early this week, you should settle as well until next month. Goltary is a sight for me to visit, although are you aware of some demons who are fence sitting on their views on our agenda? Anaya would have been one of those but I'm sure once Demise revives her, she will be one of us." Ghirahim stretched arms.

"You'll love my slave girls as well, mothering them is something I thought of when your troops raided the secret fortresses of Lanayru. We also found the Sheikahs and eliminated them. Demise is always right about something, if the creatures are not a threat, why not make them your own."

"It doesn't always work, so those girls were human I'm guessing?" Ghirahim rubbed his chin.

"No they were demons like us but sheltered with those Sheikahs, they have followed unwillingly about the ways of Hylia." Pity filled Veidelle's eyes as she pondered about it.

A duke demon interrupted. "My Lord, you'll be the first to know that this ball is simply fabulous."

"Oh my… I almost forgotten…" Ghirahim gasped remembering a surprise for his guests.

He stood up, holding his wine glass and tapped it with a wine stirrer with a ruby embedded flamboyantly.

"My wonderful guests, Ladies and Gentlemen… it's a pleasure of mine to have you gathered here in Axialis once again. This eminent moment is no different to the last, however from my research I have the ability to recall the history with a certain magic of mine. If you would please proceed to the balcony, this visionary prospect is a work of art. It is, a reminder of why we have carried on from thousands of years."

The crowd exited as Ghirahim lounged pondering what Shai accomplished.

_I hope he got it right… the inscriptions, the time slots of memories and illustrations, then again it's the sky that they are looking at._

Ghirahim trailed his gaze at Shai, the servant who is now 8 years signaling with worry from under the banquet table. He pursed his lips hating the fact the child was hiding under the table, but what can he do. It was his home after all. He proceeded towards Shai and squatted down to talk to his beloved servant.

"A-are they gone?" Shai asked his master.

"Balcony... is the presentation in top condition, how was the guest list and-"

Shai started to sob, shaking his head. "Two girls just came over, they weren't on the list but they walked passed me without a proper check so we have kind of lost them afterwards and we know how you hate intruders. They laughed at me though… and said th-thad their mistress made free entries, somtin' likit."

"That I can deal with, they seem like they are not a threat if they walked pass you two without weapons. They must be my sister's two slave girls… Anything else…?"

"I wrote a whole lot of things and Kanji said I can't spell so it means the presentation is kinda bad."

"WHAT? WHY NOW SHAIKA!" Spark of rage came as a shock for Ghirahim. Hoping for the worse to not come.

"Sorry…"

"You had the whole to check to and change things around! Why didn't you listen to Kanji, if not you could have just called me? Perhaps I should have taught you telepathy before assigning you this task…" Ghirahim pinched his bridge of his nose recovering his shock.

"Master… it was too late when the spell read the project and Kanji wasn't sure either… whether the change did take place." Shai's tears became a river and Ghirahim grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped his tears gently. Shai stood up as Ghirahim assisted him to balance from his shakiness from his legs.

"I was sure sending you to the library everyday would help you with literature…" Ghirahim sighed. "I have to now deal with the crowd with utter humiliation."

Shortly after, cheers, shouts and applause could be heard from the crowd. Both of them were alone… at the empty court viewing the sky with the divine pictures of presentations of the battles, the slaughter of humans from Ghirahim's own memories and the prospective illustrations.. The texts were unforgettable.

'_Tis my vision I share with you all.'_

Image of the past showed.

'_The will of the gods of old will not flare…? Flourish…'_

Image if the slaughter appeared. Barrenness of lands was also depicted. Shai shut his eyes because of the gruesomeness. Ghirahim chuckled and patted his head. More cheers from the crowd and laughter of amusement.

'_We will flourish in the mist of all Hylian creetures'._

More cheers and applause…

'_All we need is the aura of damnation and claim the Triforce…"_

'…_with yours and my majyk!'_

'_Luff, Demon Lord Ghirahim."_

An image of Ghirahim winking in mug shot from the sky appeared and the crowd was amused with the aesthetics of the presentation. Ghirahim laughed and now hugging Shai. They could also hear the crowd whistle louder than the normal whistles; roaring as though they have won battles.

Ghirahim whispered stroking the slaves back.

"Not a failure but a wonderment, my child…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN~MJS**: My attempt on prologue. IC96 will write the next I think so YAH! Lady Veidelle and Anaya was from 'Paradise' from my fan fiction. You don't have to read it because it's self explanatory in this story eventually. The two girls... mystery...

BYE! XP


	2. Chapter I Three Snow Locks

YAAAAY! CH 1... gee I'm slow but next is definitely not mine. :D

Behind the title of this chapter is just Veidelle, Ghirahim and Anaya's sibling-hood with white silvery hair... that's all!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1- Three Snow Locks<span>**

_Hylia and her sword spirit were side by side in a battle in the palace in Goltary, battling Veidelle. Veidelle was swift in her attacks and can easily advance Hylia with the Furnace of Damnation in the chamber. The power was immensely formidable that even the goddess herself must be careful of where Veidelle's sword falls._

_Veidelle smirked at the thought of how even this aura was created by pure malice from her beloved King, which could even advance the powerful Hylia._

"_Did you think this race was naïve and can be disposed of after bringing protection to the humans? Did you not see how petty they are? They rely on feeble emotions to survive and for what… Did you not pride on our abilities as warriors, sorcery and intelligence your highness?" Veidelle mocked, though mixed with covetous tone._

"_Veidelle, you need to understand that every race have a gift and whatever decisions you've made, it is lack of understanding in diplomacy. I have granted blessing to even the-" Hylia was cut when a Veidelle attacked again but this time saved by a little figure. The little child coughed out the liquid of life as the power forced out every living force out of her._

"_NOOooooooooo! Anaya…." Veidelle embraced her little sister. Hylia stood panting in conviction and exhaustion._

_Anaya smiled and said, " Race doesn't matter but the tolerance sister… please understand Hylia…" Veidelle was taken aback by that statement and realized she never understood the revolt Demise had initiated. Rather she must have had time thinking about the issue for a long time and had bent on keeping her faithfulness to Hylia._

Veidelle awoke finally and knowing her little sister's death was replaying in her dreams made her wonder if she wanted to continue what Demise determined as his ruling of the world. Her eyes travelled along the ceiling that canopied a grand glass window of diamonds. She smiled at her little brother's signature design of the room. She gave a graceful yawn and pulled the cotton blanket higher to her chest.

She felt a little hand tugging at the blanket, "Miss Veidelle, are you hungry… I'm hungry and…"

"You don't know how to come about in Axialis, Wenoldia. I forgot, where is your sister…?"

"Still sleeping and I'm scared of the Demon Lord so…" Wenoldia said nervously to her mistress.

"How about you talk to the slave that is in charge of the kitchen and laundry. He is Shai and make good friends with him." Veidelle sternly said to Wenoldia and magically tied her hair up into a ponytail. "Remember smile… good girl!"

* * *

><p>Ghirahim walked over to the kitchen when Kanji was already serving breakfast with a girl to Veidelle. Generally the table had been set up for breakfast and unusually without Shai around.<p>

"Kanji where is Shaika?" Ghirahim asked demandingly.

"I actually don't know, haven't seen him all day though but you can eat. Mast-"

"Veidelle, It's rather early for you to wake at this hour. It's only 6:30am."

"Wenoldia was pretty hungry so she decided to wake me up. Kanji on the other hand was swift in serving something as he was working on his project. I don't know about you other slave but he's rather slow for the day." Veidelle commented.

Ghirahim growled, Shai must have forgotten to wake up or something. Didn't he tell Shai to at least wake up to set up breakfast and go back to sleep?

"SHAIKA!" Ghirahim shouted furiously.

* * *

><p>Shai sat on the Silver Willow by the frozen lake; it is where most people will by past but for every living thing, Shai appreciate it.<p>

"May I visit you again…? Must go back soon. If I can make a blanket for a tree I will. You're so pwediful." Shai hugged the tree and then a carriage came by. It was Tovi, Coryai, their father Dr. Kortak and stepmother Drusilla.

"Shai! We're back from our weekend." Tovi the red head demon boy jumped down. "Were you hugging a tree?" Tovi asked.

"You have a problem with that?" Shai glared at the boy.

"It's cool!" Coryai exclaimed,

"You know what Shai reminds me of… Anaya, the third Snow Lock Anaya." Drusilla kindly said to Kortak who looked rather tired as usual and dreadful. He was slightly better since Tovi and Coryai became his family.

"Kortak looked at Shai for a minute, h-he does… just drop the boys off at the castle so I can resume my rehabilitation okay?" He averted his eye from Shai knowing he Shai is Ghirahim's loyal slave, he dared not to his despising towards the boy.

"See you later Goronator." Coryai called out.

"See, you later, Mogma-ator!" Tovi exclaimed.

Shai laughed and exclaimed, "Seeya later Bokolinator!" and both laughed as they passed by and the laugh faded.

_Good to see my little twin brothers growing up…_

Shai teleported back to the castle and walked in to where Kanji said to meet. There were Fireplaces around but the best was his Master's bedroom to counteract the cold. It was somewhat bright as the dimmed sun shone transcendently past the thin layer of clouds. Kanji blasted though the door for Shai.

"Hey, Master isn't happy and I mean really mad at the moment because he's been looking for you." Kanji panted

"Oh, didn't I clean the kitchen properly or something? I totally did and the laundry was done perfectly and quick. What seem to be the problem?" Shai furrowed his brow.

"Shaika! Where were you? Why didn't you prepare the morning meals for Lady Veidelle?" Ghirahim strutted pass Kanji. He was furious and Shai hadn't seen him furious for almost 5 months.

"I-I th-thought I was only doing the cleaning part this week?" Shai stuttered trying to figure out what went wrong this morning.

"With servants taking a vacation and guests in Axialis, I can't afford to have you doing only minimal. You are in charge Shaika and I expect more from you!" Ghirahim yelled at Shai. His arms were crossed.

"Can't I at least do what I was informed to do, Master? You didn't clarify that there will be changes? You were in your office the whole time."

"Are you questioning Master… you better not Shai or I swear I will leave you at school to do extra homework!"

Shai nodded with a bit of tears, the argument wasn't going anywhere so he turned and teleported out without further ado. Ghirahim on the other hand followed Shai's teleportation to see why Shai was upset, Ghirahim teleported in front of Shai in the hallway. Ghirahim grabbed his arms gently. "Look child, even if I didn't clarify the extra task, you were the leader and your knew the situation is tougher and busier since my sister came."

"I was out in the morning getting… getting j-just some fresh air." Now Shai cried.

"I had to look for you all morning. That worried me Shai. You did an excellent job on the kitchen and the laundry so I'm proud of you." Ghirahim wrapped his arms around the boy.

"I'll tell you next time when I'm out Master." Shai said apologetically.

"How about we talk it through with my sister. She really wants to meet you. Lady Veidelle is older than me of course." Ghirahim chuckled.

"Really…? I thought you were already old Master." Shai giggled.

"As if, I'm still the fabulous Master Ghirahim even if I've lived for thousands of years." Shai laughed

"I thought Scaldera was fabulous. He's so funny!" Shai hugged his master.

"We're not going to the Fire Temple again. Not after you nearly got your cape caught on those flower bombs." Ghirahim said sternly.

"The incline was too steep Master, and no I'll never feed Scaldera any of that junk again."

"Good! He did grow up very fast. No birth defects and I'll need to create more monsters but not the near schedule until further notice. I'm also assembling Koloktos' power source and if you finish the chores I can take you and the rest of your fellow slaves to Goltary or after because there are errands I need to run with Goltary." They both walked over to Veidelle's chamber.

"Master that thing is creepy!" Shai hated the monster concept.

Ghirahim glared at Shai indignantly and turned the knob. "What? Afraid are we? I'm much tougher than the core, if you try it on a miniscule model it's rather an adorable tin can." Shai giggled slightly

"So this is the Skyloft human that you have taken, Ghirahim. Incompetent but I will forgive this child." Veidelle sat on a chair by the bed.

"If there wasn't any expectations from my slave, he wouldn't be incompetent. I'm incompetent on my part of miscommunication." Ghirahim winked at Shai.

"Very well, Shaika you have a lot to prove that your Master's statement is correct. Our Race prides order and one wrong mishap may cost." Veidelle smirked at Shai.

"Yes M'Lady, I will always respect my Master with the most courteous and utter respect." Shai bowed.

"Boo!" Wenoldia crept up on Shai.

"AH!"

"Wenda! Where are your manners?" Veidelle said.

Welnoldia laughed and was stopped once Ghirahim glared at her. "I guess this whelp needs to learn proper greeting as well. Terrorizing my slave is not my sister's responsibility. How I would love to punish this behavior but this is entirely my sister's responsibility. " Ghirahim surveyed Wenoldia. Wenoldia was now frightened of the Demon Lord. She wimpers and Shai puts an arm around her shoulders.

"Hullo, I'm Shaika, but you can call me Shai!" Shai smiled at her.

"Hi, sorry… uh-Sh-Shaika, I'm Wenoldia, Wenda for short. Also thanks you for the stay L-Lord Ghirahim." She said nervously Her shoulder length brunette hair was shiny with a front bang. She had flossy pink pupils that mesmerized Shai. Being trained under Sheikahs gave a prefectural vision, better than demons with flawless eyesight.

"Shai, give Wenda a grand tour around the castle. Mistress Veidelle and I going to have some quality time." Ghirahim suggested.

"Except the west courtyard, Master Ghirahim. The bokoblins are cooking and doing a strange ritual." Shai reminded Ghirahim.

"No… that should be fine. If anything happens you can give me a shout out and I can deal with them."

Shai led the way and Wenda followed.

"Shaika, we can be friends right?" Wenoldia asked.

"Uh- no, after intruding and frightening me I think not. Your first impression wasn't enough to convince me to like you at all." Shai said. "This is the North end of the castle and this is where the library is."

"Oh okay…" Wenoldia didn't want to cry and she was good at holding back her tears.

* * *

><p>The tour was long enough for Shai to finish and get back to his master and all that there is to begin his chores.<p>

"So I can do Mistress Veidelle's laundry first? Thank you Shaika." Wenda smiled and proceeded.

Shai could hear the two most important demons having their conversations though the door. He leaned forward and audibly heard his Master's voice.

"Any Skyloftian are subjected to punishment. I know my boy too well, he is not the type to betray our tribe."

"He does not have the intention but you see he does not understand full well what Demise wants in this world does he? Like Anaya, she was part of us and she decided to be on Hylia's side." Veidelle explained.

"Shaika is like a son to me Veidelle, just like Wenoldia is a daughter to you. We've taught them all we know about our tribe." Ghirahim whined a little to his sister and sighed.

"Intentions and agenda, they must know or they will be stuck in a deep end. Ghirahim I have taught the girls our ways and they are clear to say hey want nothing to do with humans or the Sheikah. Shaika on the other hand only cares for the demons he knows but your agenda is not clear enough. He does not have determination like my girls. He has Anaya's qualities don't you think? He is like a son to you, what is Anaya to you?"

"Point I affirmed and I'll always be cautious with my people. All my minions who have ever betrayed do get punishment or death…" There was a long pause and Shai definitely did not understand who is Anaya It was a whisper but Shai did not realize it. And it also felt he had to be careful around Master and the Mistress. "You know what I have an intuition and I will decide what is best for Master Demise."

"The Furnace of Damnation shades will track the one with the Spirit of Anaya…" They both said in unison.

That was enough to heed Shai to be careful of anyone in the castle. Even Master Ghirahim might not trust him. First thing is he needed to find out who is Anaya. A criminal? Is it an old slave of Master Ghirahim? That is where the library comes in handy and Shai proceeded to for answers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~MJS to IC96:** Make up second girl... Hope this is enough to continue ch 2. Typos not checked yet but I'm off. XD


	3. Chapter II Setting of to Goltary

Chapter 2- Setting off to Goltary

Since Tovi and Coryai were back Ghirahim was particularly excited about making a trip down to the Lanayru Mining Facility, however Veidelle's Goltary allegiance is as important. Kanji, Tovi and Coryai ran towards the Tribe of Bokoblins to request a baton so that they may use it in a roleplay.

"Thanks Arkoim, here is two rupees for the kindness." Coryai said to the Bokoblin. The Bokoblin just grunted and snatched the rupees.

"You could have been nicer." Kanji growled at the Bokoblin.

"You know what?" Tovi said

"What…" Kanij asked

"What if I dress up as a Bokoblin… I mean I have the redness and I-"

"Yeah and show Lord Ghirahim!" Coryai laughed

"Kanij can conjure the clothes without asking for one." Tovi said cheerfully.

"Lets just go to you room Tovi and we'll dress you up as a Boko."

Three of the teleported to Tovi's room and Kanji clapped his hands and the tribal outfit appeared with animal prints and shorts, along with the anklets and cuffs.

Coryai's jaw dropped and couldn't say a word with the sight of Tovi looking like a Bokoblin with hair tied in a pineapple way.

"Perfect! Oh my gaud let's show Shai!" Kanji said.

"Tovi…Coryai, I like you meet my sister." A voice from the hall echoed.

"Oh no…" Coryai gasped

The door opened and a gloved hand was holding onto the knob. Ghirahim peeped in to see his three boys. One looked particularly odd and it dawned onto him that he was wearing a Bokoblin outfit with a baton.

"Tovi what are you doing looking like those hooligans?" Ghirahim inquired seriously. Coryai then hugged Ghirahim and gave him a kiss.

"Master, we're doing a roleplay and Tovi is to be the Bokoblin. I'm going to be the Kikwi but I need my face painted and Coryai is going to be… What are you going to be?"

"I see… then this is the way to greet my sister is it?" Ghirahim was annoyed. Veidelle looked in and laughed.

"Is this Tovi? The fine actor of his age." Veidelle remembered meeting Tovi as she visited Drusilla.

"Veidelle! Do you like my outfit?" Tovi said.

"It's wonderful child. Drusilla wanted to meet you and how do you feel about her helping your father?"

"I like her, Madam Veidelle. Wenda and Rini are here too? " Coryai bowed.

"Yes dear, You will meet them shortly."

Ghirahim couldn't figure out how Veidelle knew the twins. They live nowhere close to Goltary.

"Tovi…Coryai, how did you know Veidelle?" Ghirahim was inquired. Rubbing his chin, he grabbed Tovi's baton and placed it on the table, inviting the red demon to sit on his lap as he nestled on the bed.

"Well, daddy use to take us to Fonnacine Valley and leave us for one night. There are always people giving children arts and talent quests so Tovi and I joined. Then Madam Veidelle was the one to choose the talented candidate. I only became the 'Most Talented Singer'". Coryai said sweetly to Ghirahim.

"That's where Madam Veidelle offered Drusilla to care for us with dad. She's now our Guardian when we see Father but we really didn't know Madam Veidelle was related to you Lord Ghirahim…"

Ghirahim chuckled at the recent discovery of the mutual relationship of the twins. He knew Drusilla but he didn't know she was a caretaker now of his twins. Most importantly knowing that his sister arranged something both his twins would appreciate.

"Dear brother, I know you are pretty worked up about welcoming me, so how about tomorrow my two young girl servants and I escort you five to Goltary."

"I have things to do Veidelle, we could wait-"

"No I reckon we could both devise our develish plans together little brother, as we settle in Goltary."

* * *

><p>Shaika spent his three hours reading about the infamous Flame of Damnation conjured by the Demon King Demise to defeat Hylia if the Triforce wills it. There was no lead of Anaya or anyone else. There was only mentions of first Victim was a demon who betrayed the demon tribe. After all the fifty best books that could describe the history, his Master was always mentioned. How he was courageous, ruthless, manipulative, full of authority, how he was the Dark Master Sword.<p>

Suddenly he stumbled upon a footnote with 'The Goltary Genocide ref. 2.5 the Demon of Light; the third silver lock, Spirit Seeking Shades…' this was closer than he expected.

"I will research more of this another time… I have a feeling I'm getting close…" Shai shut the books and snapped them to his room.

As he left the library, he teleported himself and found himself in Tovi's room.

"Master, I apologise for the belated commencement of today's chores-"

"Shai, no need for the apology, we're going to Goltary. Rescheduling chores will be at hand boys. Coryai, ready the carriage. Kanji go round up the security with General Shyra. Tovi take this ridiculous costume off and go pack for everyone. Shai, I want you to make the tea for my sister and I with my favourite Devil's Chocolate Cake. Go!" Ghirahim commanded.

"I'm not going…" Kanji suddenly said.

"What was that Kanji?" Ghirahim raised his brow.

"I-I promised Tovi that we will work on something and we worked hard for it so that you could see Master."

"Kanji, you were making something for me?"

Kanji nodded nervously and glanced at Shai then to Veidelle, to Coryai and then Tovi and then Ghirahim.

Shai then whispered to Kanji, it was not that Ghirahim couldn't hear anything, but Kanji was stuck between completing the project promised to the twins for Ghirahim and the spontaneous trip to Goltary.

Then Veidelle fixed her hair and gave Kanji small piece of note materialized from her opal magic resting on her palm. She also whispered into Kanji's ear. As Kanji read the note he smiled and nodded. Veidelle left the boys and her brother for the time being.

"Well…? Kanji what would it be, to join us or stay back?" Ghirahim impatiently asked his servant.

"Mhmm!"

"YAY, Don't forget Levin and I'll pack Naji!"

"Lord Ghirahim, we got something for you too but daddy said it only better when after 10 years. It's remedial wine for stress."

"I'm feeling kinda cold wearing this. Don't Bokoblins ever get a cold?"

" Tovi… an actor…was there something you boys need to do from what I said a moment ago? I expect it done soon."

"Haha Tovi, you do look like a Bokoblin, wait till I tell daddy!"

* * *

><p>Wenda finished the laundry and skipped to the guest room. A girl with dark grey hair with half an apple green and peach eyes sat smiling.<p>

"Sister, we're ready to release the bounty spirits for the Third Lock."

"Rini, I hope they know what you are doing…"

"Lord Ghirahim and Lady Veidelle affirm of this doing. For the sake of our King… just wait for the 'The Orbit Eclipse' and the time will come…"

* * *

><p>"I would call this work Veidelle not is it a Vacation. Goltary is still truly the heart of our civilization." Ghirahim sipped his tea while sitting on the carriage.<p>

"Are you sure you wasn't three carriages?" Veidelle asked with surprise as the vast diamonds appeared to form Duskreans, double headed mare tied with reins and eerie looking carriages with diamonds adorned the handles.

"Of course, with you and I in one carriage. My boys in one carriage and your girls in the other, I'm never uncertain." Crossing his legs he turned to Shai just behind them in beside the carriage.

"Tovi I can help you with that…" Shai carried a bagful of costumes.

"Thanks!" Tovi smiled.

"You're welcome!

Kanji and Coryai who were already on the carriage were chatting. Then Rini and Wenda ran towards the last carriage. Ghirahim sighed, looking pale from the coldest month in Axialis. He despised waiting outside for so long he was getting restless.

"Shaika… Tovi, get a move on!" Ghirahim growled.

"Sorry Master!" They both exclaimed.

As the Adventure commenced, mysteries are hidden. Danger may be awaiting but all will be revealed when time decides…

* * *

><p>AN MJS: This will only be my story because increak96 and I kindly agreed to let her work on her other stories. Not only Fanfiction but the ones she needs to fulfil as a dream. She is still the owner of this account but this every now and then I will use her OCs as this was dedicated to Shai. Her first OC in LOZ fics.


End file.
